warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ashshadow
Archives User Talk:Ashshadow/Archive 1 User Talk:Ashshadow/Archive 2 Char art hia Ashy this is a really dumb question but on char arts how do you blur the shading but not the tabby markings? like on your user page the char art for yourself has the shading blurred so well but the tabby marking are not HOW DO YOU DO THAT?!?!?!?!? xD Mossy I fight to live I live to fight! Re: oh thank you so much!ive been wondering how you do that! and yes it is,i like that song x3 so anyways thanks! :D Mossy I fight to live I live to fight! Re: Oh, thanks for pointing that out Ash. I'll fix it ASAP. 20:57, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Problem Thanks for pointing out the IP, I've dealt with them. And with a bit of scouting around, I've found a code that will hopefully allow you to use your siggy like before on other sites: | here put what you want your sig on the other site to be, coded normally}} This may pose a slight difficulty because it will give you less room in the sig box for your signature itself, but if you store your signature on a page like User:Ashshadow/Sig on that site as well, then you could use that too, like this: | }} I think that code will work but you should try it out and if it doesn't, I'll tinker around with it and see if I can't get it to work properly, as I'm sure you're not the only one who will run into this issue. 00:43, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Whoops, I actually made a small error in it- where it says #ifexist:Nosubst, can you change it to #ifexist:'Template:'Nosubst ? I think that will make it work more properly. Sorry for the inconvenience :P 00:51, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Sig With my signature already? Or just that. Frostheart ♥ 02:37, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty. xD Just testing it out right now. :P Frostheart ♥ 02:40, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Alright, thanks! Frostheart ♥ 02:47, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks..again. xD 23:36, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Page You said I can only have one image on my page, but yet, you have many. I don't understand. 21:18, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thank you for clarifying that! 21:29, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Pictures I did two pictures for cats that don't have pictures, Pineclaw and Leafstorm. I was wondering how I posted it for acception, so that it can go on the cat's pages? Also, I want to put my new Jayfeather picture up for acception. 23:43, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Aww, my Charart of Pineclaw was really awesome! Anyway, do you know any cats with descriptions that don't have a picture and don't have one waiting for acception? 00:23, August 16, 2010 (UTC) "Mentoring" Hey Ash! I was wondering if you could just answer a few questions I have? I know I should really have a mentor for this, but these are like all the questions I need until I know everything (I think). How do you get rid of the dotted - ? It's a blue border around some certain phrases. How do you attach links and make them say something like "click here" How do you make links? I tried seeing the "coding" by going on one of those Clans of the Rivers clans that had the links, but I just saw purple/blue words. How do you make those "templates" or something? Like at your talkpage, it would say something like "Welcome to my talkpage, please leave a message" Also about those things where a discussion has lots of information and you need to put something like "Warrior name conclusions" (click for more) I'm so sorry for wasting your time. xD 04:13, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Haha. xD Thanks. :P 15:15, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Harley Sure, go ahead. -- 16:05, August 16, 2010 (UTC)